Finally, At Last
by xXKiddo511Xx
Summary: A one-shot of LeonardXRivan. I had to get this out of my mind. I will no longer pair Rivan with anyone but Barik. Rated M for a very slight sexual reference. And one or two swears.


I'm completely and totally devoted to RivanXBarik, so don't get the wrong idea.

I just had to get this out of my system.

* * *

><p>Finally, At Last<p>

The Naval Fleet General's ice-blue eyes were wide. His normally expressionless face was full of shock as he stared at his comrade and best childhood friend, the Land Corps General.

The Land Corps General was in his sealed form. His eyes were closed. He had Rivan backed against the wall of the temperamental demon's office. Leonard was doing the unthinkable, something that Rivan had never thought the old goat would do: he was kissing Rivan on the lips, and holding it.

-Earlier that day-

"Hiya, Rivan!" Michi shouted cheerfully as she burst through the her General's office door. She had her eyes closed and had the biggest smile Rivan had seen in a long time. The pigtailed demon opened her eyes and walked over to Rivan's desk.

Rivan looked from his Lieutenant-General to the door, then back at the overly cheerful demon standing in front of him, looking down at his with happy, beady, crimson-red eyes. "You realize that you'll have to fix that door, right?" he asked with an expressionless face, his voice was his usual monotonous tone.

Michi blinked, turned slightly, and looked at the door hanging off its hinges. She looked back at the older demon with a 'Yeah, so? Your point?' expression, her smile had disappeared. "I know."

"So fix it."

The cat-eared demon closed her eyes and turned her head.

'Great, her stubborn mood,' Rivan thought.

"I will later."

The temperamental demon closed his eyes and sighed quietly. "One way too serious Lieutenant-General and another Lieutenant-General who's stubborn, completely childish, and has major mood swings. Both of you are such a hassle."

The light blue-haired demon glared down at the lazy, ice blue-haired demon. "Shut up!"

Rivan opened his eyes and looked up at Michi. Michi blinked, her eyes widening slightly. She blinked again and turned her head away slightly, looking at the floor to her left.

'The way he looked at me just now,' the young demon thought, 'was really, really scary.' She knew what that look meant. It was her General's way of saying 'Shut up, or I'll kill you.'

"What happened here?"

Both Naval Fleet demons looked at the doorway to the office.

"Leo-chan."

Leonard looked from the door laying on the floor over to Rivan's hyper, childish Lieutenant-General. "Oh," he said, as if to say 'That's what happened.' He was in his sealed form, which is very rare when he's in the Demon World. He was holding some files in one arm. The Land Corps General sighed and walked over to the two Naval Fleet General Class demons and looked down at the pigtailed demon. "You only blow the door off its hinges when you're mad and extremely excited. Which is it and why?"

The pigtailed demon blinked. "Oh yeah! _That's_ why I came in here," she said in realization, then blinked and regained her overly cheerful mood. She brought her hands to her chest. "Kain proposed to me!"

The two Generals blinked in surprise. "Seriously?" they asked in unintentional unison.

Michi closed her eyes and nodded. "Mmm hmm!" She opened her eyes and looked down at the floor in front of her, her expression saddened. "Then I woke up." The young demon closed her eyes and sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true."

"You two aren't even in a relationship yet."

The young demon looked at her General and stuck out her tongue. "Nyah!" She crossed her arms. "A kitten can dream."

"You're not a kitten, you're a demon."

Michi looked at Leonard and pointed at her ears on top of her head. "I'm a cat demon." She put her arms down. "Just like Bar-chi's a fish demon."

"In that case, you're not a kitten. You're a cat."

"I am too a kitten! I'm not mature enough to be a cat!"

"I beg to differ," Rivan objected.

Michi looked at Rivan. "Excuse me?"

"I beg to differ." Rivan blinked. "A kitten demon in human form would be a small child of birth to about eleven human years. After that point, he or she is now considered a cat demon."

"What are you getting at?"

"You're thirteen in human years."

"Your point?"

The Naval Fleet General closed his eyes and slowly sighed in annoyance at how dense his underling can be. He rubbed his temples for a few seconds, then stopped, rested his chin on the backs of his clasped fingers, and looked at his Lieutenant-General again. "To put it as bluntly as possible, you have boobs. Therefore, you can no longer be considered, or called, a kitten demon." He blinked. "_You're a cat demon,_" he said slowly.

The young demon stared blankly as Rivan, then blinked and narrowed her eyes. "Jerk!" She turned around and stormed out of the office.

"Fix the door!"

"Fix the damn door yourself, you lazy-ass demon!" she shouted as she was walking down the hall.

"Man, what a hassle," Rivan muttered to himself.

Leonard chuckled quietly, causing Rivan to look up at him.

"You have such a lively Lieutenant-General, Rivan."

"Lively? More like childish. She's such a hassle. Kain won't let me transfer her anywhere else because Aqua Magia is her best element." Rivan sighed. "Her next best is a tie between Eteru and Igunisu, but he doesn't want her under Melfia's supervision and he said he has no time now to watch over her and train her."

"But he raised her."

"Yeah, I don't get it either." The temperamental demon leaned back in his chair and put his head back. He watched as a fly crawled along the ceiling. "He had time for her back then, so why not now?"

"Well, you said it yourself. She's growing up. The child can't rely on Governor-General Aide Kain all the time. She has to do things on her own."

"Yeah."

Leonard watched Rivan. He got a sudden uneasiness in his stomach. Is this what Michi calls…butterflies?

"_Every time I think about him, I get butterflies in my stomach," Michi's voice echoed in Leonard's mind._

"_Well, maybe you should be eating butterflies," Leonard retorted. His voice echoed as well._

"_I don't eat butterflies! I'd never do something like that!" Michi looked to the side. "This is the feeling that people get when they think of someone they really like." She blinked and looked at the Land Corps General. "Like a crush. You know, the word that's used to label a person you like, but you're not dating them. Even just seeing them gives you that feeling."_

"_I see."_

"_Have you ever felt that way, Leo-chan?"_

_Leonard stared at the young demon who was a little over half of his own height. He blinked. "No," he replied somewhat flatly. The goat demon never had the time to form any crushes. There wasn't a single woman that he found attractive, and he certainly wasn't going for any men. He wasn't like that._

The Land Corps General closed his eyes and sighed quietly. _'What happened to that? Why did I become like…this?'_ He opened his eyes halfway and looked at Rivan. _'And for Rivan. Of all people, why Rivan? Why? It doesn't make any sense.'_

"You came in here for something," Rivan said, breaking the awkward silence that was in the room. He was still in the same sitting position as before. "What was it?"

"I was just checking in to see if you had done any of your paperwork," Leonard stated. "I'd hate for you to place it all on your Lieutenant-General's shoulders."

"Which one?"

"Both of them."

Rivan returned to a normal sitting position. He looked at the papers in front of him, then looked at a small stack of papers to his right. "Those are the ones I got done."

Leonard looked at the pile. "That's a…small pile."

"Well, what do you expect? I hate paperwork and would rather be fishing right now than stuck in here." The air in the office was becoming cold. Rivan was getting cranky.

"Um, Riv-chan?" It was Michi's voice. It was unusually quiet.

The two Generals looked at the pigtailed demon standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"What is it?" Rivan asked in a gentle tone. He always used this tone when his youngest Lieutenant-General was acting like this.

"Bar-chi hit me. Again."

"What were you doing?"

Michi looked at Rivan. "I didn't do anything! I just asked for some ice cream!" She looked at the floor with a sad expression. "Then he pushed me out of the way. He's been really cranky lately. I think it's because he's been se-"

"That's enough, Michi," Rivan interrupted. "You don't have to say anything else," he added.

The young demon was looking at her General again, her eyes searching for an answer. "What do I do? He won't let me have ice cream."

A slight smile formed on Rivan's lips. "You tell him that, if he doesn't let you have ice cream, he'll have to deal with me."

The pigtailed demon blinked and a big smile formed on her face. Her eyes lit up. "Thank you, Riv-chan!" She turned around and ran out of the room and down the hall.

Leonard stared at the doorway. He heard Rivan sigh and looked at him. "Rivan, I have a question."

Rivan stood up and started walking over to the door. "Yeah?"

"Do you…like Michi?"

The ice-blue-eyed demon stopped in his tracks. He stood there silently, staring at the door by his feet, then picked the door up. "What gave you that idea?" His voice was flat. Monotone. As usual.

Leonard spoke as he watched Rivan fix the door. "The way you talk to her when she's in that state is different from how you talk to Barik when he's in the same state."

"Michi's a girl, so of course I'm gonna talk differently to her." He turned around and looked at Leonard. "I only like her as a friend. She's like family to me." He closed his eyes. "To all of us."

"That's good to hear," the Land Corps General said somewhat quietly.

Rivan opened his eyes and looked at Leonard. "Why do you say th-" Before he could finish his sentence, he had been backed up against the closed door. The Naval Fleet General glared at his childhood friend. "What do you think you're doing?"

Leonard closed his eyes, leaned in, and kissed Rivan and held the kiss. Rivan's eyes widened instantly and his muscles tensed up. Leonard broke away and looked at Rivan.

"I love you, Rivan," Leonard whispered just loud enough for Rivan to hear.

The Naval Fleet General stared in shock at the Land Corps General. _'Did he just say what I think he said? He did.'_ He's waited for those very words to be directed at him from Leonard for a long time.

Rivan's lips moved, but the words didn't vocalize. The lump on his throat moved up and down. He tried once more.

"I…love you, too," he said so softly that Leonard could barely hear it.

Leonard smiled and kissed Rivan again, gently. Rivan relaxed and slowly closed his eyes.

'_If only I could stay like this forever,' was the central focus of the two demons' thoughts._

* * *

><p>So yeah, if you got this far, I don't expect you like it.<p>

As I mentioned before, I just had to get this out of my system and that I'm completely devoted to RivanXBarik.


End file.
